


Better

by ogdenc



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, basically just very cute, showhyuk - Freeform, theres some hyungwonho if u look closely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogdenc/pseuds/ogdenc
Summary: "The power is out and my bed is cold. Can I sleep with you?"





	

The wind crashed against the side of the dorm in heavy gusts, carrying flurries of snow across the expanse of the window. Hyunwoo watched the storm unfold in the blackness of the night, a single, flickering candle being the only thing to highlight the room. Finishing his glass of water, Hyunwoo set it in the sink and grabbed the brass candle holder, holding it out in front of him to guide the way.

  
The living room was illuminated by several candles, some placed on the coffee table, some scattered on the floor. Kihyun sat on the couch, shining a flashlight on a thick, hard-covered book he was reading. On the floor, Hyungwon had Hoseok curled up to his side in the corner next to the un-lit Christmas tree. The two were wrapped up in blankets, watching dvds on Hoseok's laptop.

  
Hyunwoo smiled to himself, glad that they were still making the best of their holiday despite the power outage. Three days ago was when the storm hit and it's been raging ever since, cancelling all the schedules the group had. The members were glad to be free from their schedule, but being couped up in the dorm with no power wasn't exactly the best alternative.

  
Hyunwoo continued down the hall, leaving the living room with a "goodnight" and "don't forget to blow the candles out". Passing by one of the rooms, Hyunwoo peeks in and spots Changkyun and Jooheon in their respective beds, sound asleep. Making his way to his room, he nearly bumps into Minhyuk, who had just emerged from the bathroom.

  
"Sorry", Minhyuk says, rubbing his eyes.

  
"Are you going to bed?" Hyunwoo asks.

  
"Yeah. I'm really tired. Goodnight hyung." Minhyuk waves him off before brushing past him to get to his awaiting bed.  
"Night", Hyunwoo mutters, but Minhyuk doesn't hear.

  
Finally in his own room, Hyunwoo placed the candle beside his bed and slips under the bed covers. Normally, Hyunwoo would remove a few layers of clothing before settling in bed, but under the circumstances, he knew he would needs the extra warmth. He laid there browsing his phone for a bit, checking news feeds and SNS using mobile date.

  
Eyes starting to feel heavy, Hyunwoo turned his phone off and set it aside. After blowing the candle out, he settled into a comfortable position and let sleep overtake him

  
***

  
A hushed voice pulled Hyunwoo out of his slumber. "Hyung."

  
He stirred, opening his eyes ever so slightly. "Hyung", the voice said again. Registering the voice as Minhyuk's, Hyunwoo fully opened his eyes to see the brunette boy standing next to his bed.

  
"What is it?" Hyunwoo asked in a groggy voice.

  
"My bed is too cold. I can't fall asleep. Is it okay if I sleep with you?" Minhyuk's voice was quiet, barely a whisper. It took a few seconds for Hyunwoo's tired mind to grasp what the other requested, but he was soon nodding and scooting over, inviting Minhyuk to climb in.

  
Minhyuk curled up into Hyunwoo's chest, reveling in the warmth that emitted from him. The older instinctively wrapped his arm around the other, running his hands along his back. "Better?" Hyunwoo inquired.

  
Minhyuk just hummed in response, pressing himself even closer to the warm body next to him. Hyunwoo kissed the top of Minhyuk's head before closing his eyes, as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
